fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Cook Gets Executed (May 28, 2015)
police car parks outside a courthouse to: Warren in the courthouse Judge: "Court is now in session. So, Warren. How did you plead?" Warren: "I plead. Not guilty." Slippy V: "Read the chart is your honour." Judge: "Warren, you were charged for making fake VHS openings and killing Donovan Patton. Any witnesses to call." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I would like to call myself to the stand." YouMookSaidTimon walks to the stand Judge: "OK then. Tell us what fake VHS openings Warren made." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Well, he made the Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS. That film did not come out until 2013, it didn't come out on VHS, and the Neon Mickey ended in 1986. Then he made Brave 1985 Neon Mickey VHS. It didn't exist until 2012, and it didn't come out on VHS or had a Neon Mickey logo either. Then he made Tarzan and Jane 1986 Neon Mickey VHS. The film did not exist until 2002, and it wasn't a Neon Mickey VHS. Then he made Tangled 1987 Neon Mickey VHS. That film didn't exist until 2010. It also didn't come out on VHS, and it never had a Neon Mickey logo. Then he made Monsters University 1989 VHS, that film was actually made in 2013, and it never existed on VHS." Momo YouMookSaidTimon listed other 4 fake VHS openings Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Then he made Atlantis: The Lost Empire 1997 Neon Mickey VHS. That film didn't exist until 2001, and it didn't have a Neon Mickey logo either." Judge: "OK, Momo YouMookSaidTimon. That's enough fake VHS openings that Warren made. And what the reaction?" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Well, my reaction is that I hate this evil user. He should be banned from YouTube for life." Judge: "OK then. And Momo YouMookSaidTimon. You may go return to your jury seat." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Thank you! That is your only honour." YouMookSaidTimon returns to her jury seat with the others Judge: "Alright then. What is the decision?" WigglesWorld: "Guilty!" Principal Parish: "Guilty!" Mrs. Shaw: "Guilty!" Mr. Dike: "Guilty!" Slippy V: "Guilty!" Taylor Hayes: "Guilty!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Guilty!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Guilty!" Judge: "Warren! The court has found you guilty for killing Donovan Patton and making too many fake VHS openings. You will be sentenced to die on the electric chair. Have you got any last words before your execution?" Warren: "Um, no!" Judge: "OK, the electricity will pass through your body until you are completely dead. Guards, take him away." guards take Warren away to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Sergeant Morris: "This is Sergeant Morris. Today's news is about a 17 year old boy named Warren Cook who is facing execution. His last meal were toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, fish food, grass, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, fish skeletons, rusted micro chips, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, and toxic wastes, but he refused it. A few months ago, Warren Cook killed Carol Foster from Step By Step, so Officer James Carter is going to shave his hair off and prepare him for execution." Supertimmyboy32: "I would like to see him fry in the electric chair." Coulden Pettit, RocketPowerGal24 and Queen Lanolin hold up a sign saying Destroy the Warren Sergeant Morris: "There are people outside cheering for his upcoming execution." holds up sign saying Are you ready to burn in H***, Warren? Mrlegofan10: "Yes! He's all set to die!" Kimble, GoAnimateMaster2003 and Jack Sullivan hold up a sign saying Cook Warren Cook Patrick, Spiderman and Rainbow Dash hold up a poem saying He's a naughty troll, and a naughty guy. Good thing Warren Cook is gonna finally gonna die! Sergeant Morris: "We now go to Barney the Purple Dinosaur and Calebcomedian." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "I am really glad Warren Cook is going to be electrocuted. He is the worst YouTube user ever!" Calebcomedian: "We will be throwing a party for Warren's death." Sergeant Morris: "We will return to GNN news after Warren Cook gets electrocuted." to: Warren and a police officer in an empty prison cell Police Officer: (showing Warren, who is now dressed in a prison suit, his cell) "Here is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You will stay in your cell until you are ready to be electrocuted later. Goodbye!" police officer leaves Warren in jail 12:00 pm Warren: "Man I Hate Jail I Wish I Would Escape." Police Officer: "Oh No Your Not Escaping Warren, We Have Security Cameras So You Won't Escape also you have a visitor who want to talk to you!" appears outside an empty prison cell Alan: "Warren Cook! I heard that you are going to be executed. That's it! You are grounded for triple humanity." Warren: "But dad, I am sorry. Can you please let me out and I promise I will never make anymore fake VHS openings ever again." Alan: "Never! I also hope you suffer in jail and burn in hell. Goodbye forever!" leaves Warren in jail Warren: "This is going to be even more torture." pm Police Officer: "Come on out, Warren. It's time for your execution." cell door opens and a police officer directs Warren to a seat police officer uses a razor to shave his hair off, leaving him bald like a bald eagle and putting cotton on him Police Officer: "Now I will take you to the electric chair." police officer directs Warren to the electric chair Police Officer: "Any last words?" Warren: "I will never make anymore fake VHS openings ever again." Police Officer: "Electocution will begin in 5...4....3....2....1......Go!" (flips the switch) screams while being electrocuted, but the action is covered with a message reading "Censored for your safety and protection" police officer stops Warren's execution. He then checks if Warren's heart still beats, providing he is alive or not. Warren isn't breathing anymore. The police officer leaves Warren alone and dead Police Officer: "Yes! He's dead!" JosephComedian2000, Vitzie629, louielouie95, KawaiiSugarbunny, awildmewfromROBLOX, Justdancingsamuel, Penelope, Sally and Kevin hold up a sign saying No more fake VHS openings thanks to Warren's death V and Taylor Hayes hold up a sign saying Warren Cook, 1996 - 2014 on GNN news Sergeant Morris: "Warren Cook is now finally executed! He was executed for the murder of Donovan Patton and for making fake VHS openings. Are there any questions to ask?" appears Blossom: "Yes! What will happen to his body?" Sergeant Morris: "His body will be taken to a funeral home in Los Angeles, California. By the way, what's your name?" Blossom: "My name is Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls." Sergeant Morris: "Thank you, Blossom!" leaves Sergeant Morris: "Now are the any other questions?" the Otter appears Sophie the Otter: "Yes. How many fake VHS openings did Warren Cook make?" Sergeant Morris: "He made 812 fake VHS openings. And what's your name?" Sophie the Otter: "I am Sophie the Otter also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1 on Wikia." Sergeant Morris: "Thank you!" the Otter leaves Sergeant Morris: "That's all the news for now. This is Sergeant Morris saying goodbye!" to: The graveyard. A tombstone that reads "BIH Warren Cook 1996 - 2014" is seen near Slippy V and Alan Cook, who are celebrating his death Category:Grounded Series